nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Lemmy Koopa
Lemmy Koopa is one of Bowser's children and the smallest despite being second oldest. Lemmy Koopa is the clown of the family, who usully rides on a bouncy ball. He likes to play tricks, which despite his size can turn out very dangerous to his opponents. According to the ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' cartoon he is called Hip Koopa and is 8 years old, just like his brother Hop Koopa. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. 3 His first appearance of Lemmy and his siblings was in Super Mario Bros. 3. He took over the largest land Ice Land, turned the king into a Monty Mole, and finally stole the wand. However, his reign came to an end when Mario and Luigi came to fight him for it. Lemmy used his damaging rubber balls at them and tried to ram them on his ball, despite his force, three hits on the head (or several fireballs) defeated the clown and he gave his wand to Mario. Super Mario World When Bowser and his children took over Dinosaur Land, Lemmy received Vanilla Dome. Lemmy also managed to capture a Yoshi egg and guarded it in his castle. His reign however was short as the Mario Bros, and their new ally Yoshi came. Lemmy and his dummies hid in pipes and would try to hurt Mario at random to make it tougher a Podoboo would bounce around the walls. Even with these puzzling new moves 3 hits on the sent the Koopaling into the lava below. Yoshi's Safari Lemmy and his family took over Jewelry Land, where the latter was entrusted a gem, plus a mechanical clown by his twin Iggy. However When Mario and Yoshi came with the Super Scope, Lemmy had to fight. Lemmy fought by shooting green goo and hoped around. Shooting the mechanical dome which had the face of Lemmy would destroy the first half, the second would be shooting Lemmy himself though he will duck hitting his hair would also cause damage to him and his mechanical robot until it explode where Lemmy gave up the gem before being sent flying in the horizon. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Though having a minor role of guarding the castle Lemmy and his siblings were hypnotized into thinking Bowletta was their father, and he/she sent the new minions to attack the Mario Bros. Lemmy was the third to be fought as before battle he cloned three clones of him but still the real one was found out and fought. Lemmy fought by shooting fireballs and cloning but in the end was defeated. New Super Mario Bros. Wii After 8 years of no Lemmy and siblings, they return and aid his new younger brother Bowser Jr. in kidnapping Princess Peach. After doing that Lemmy was in charge of World 3. Lemmy fought the Mario Bros., Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad. He fought by repeating his attack pattern from SMB3 however was defeated and retreated to to his true castle. Lemmy repeated the same thing twice only with an enlarged ball however Mario and co still defeated him. Lemmy and his siblings survived and were seen trying to push Bowser upright however the castle fell on the royal Koopa family. Non canon appearance Hotel Mario When Bowser took over the Mushroom Kingdom and built seven hotels Lemmy High-ate Agency was one of them. Lemmy fought Mario with a jetpack and also threw paper planes. Though Mario was able to close all the doors and sent Lemmy and his hotel flying with his giant fan. Mario is Missing Though absent from being a boss Lemmy helped his dad take over Antarctica. The reason for him not being included is because he was playing in the snow. Super Princess Peach Though absent from the game, Lemmy was going to be the boss of World 3 and he could attack by spitting fireballs, spinning around, possibly balancing on his rubber ball, jumping and when hurt cries. Not much else is known about him. Family *Larry Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Half-Brother: Bowser Jr. Trivia *He has only been seen standing in two games: ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *Iggy used to have rainbow hair, stating the fact that Iggy and Lemmy may be twins in the cartoon series. *He has been given a yellow pony-tail in the new Wii game. *He is the only Koopaling that doesn't have a magic blast from his wand. *In the cartoon, Iggy and Lemmy would finish each other's sentences. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario bosses Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Mario enemies Category:Villains